


I Want to Tell You (the Truth)

by Pheasant



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha Thea Queen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coming Out, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Omega Oliver Queen, Omegas into Omegas, Omellien, Queer omega character, Robert Queen's A+ Parenting, Secrets, Thea handles it better than expected, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheasant/pseuds/Pheasant
Summary: "Hey, Thea." Oliver gave a smile, like always. But, like always since he'd come home, it was strained and guarded. "Yeah, I had something I wanted to say to you. I know you were wondering where I've been going and what secret I've been keeping. I wanted to tell you what's up with me. You deserve to know."Because she did. She should have known years ago. But he could never get up the courage to tell her.But now... He was ready. And he was tired of hiding.





	I Want to Tell You (the Truth)

**Author's Note:**

> Omellien: An omega who is sexually/romantically attracted to omegas exclusively. (Sometimes used to describe omegas who are attracted to omegas and betas, but not alphas.)  
> Tridynamic: Someone of any dynamic that is sexually/romantically attracted to all three dynamics.  
> \- - -  
> This is based off of Plot 3. Sorry about there not being a pairing. I was going to mention Oliver being in a relationship with another male character but it never really fit into the story how I wrote it.  
> I also apparently have a thing for writing about Oliver coming out to his sister? *shrug*

It was dark outside, the sun having already retired to bed along with a plethora of Starling's citizens. It seemed far too early for the sun to be tucking into bed, especially with it being early summer, but that had more to do with losing track of time than an actual anomoly. Oliver stood alone on his rooftop, staring out that the scattered lights in homes and businesses, a wistful and pained look on his face. A gentle, light breeze kicked through the area, pushing Oliver's scent towards the window he came from and right into Thea's nose. He reeked of an omega girl, one he had been flirting with all evening. She smelled like liliac flowers and strawberry milkshakes, summer and sweetness and all things typically 'Omega'. There were also faint traces of sex and arousal in the scent that coated the blond male's clothes. Thea wrinkled her nose in distaste. She did not want to know who her older brother was fucking, ever.

"Hey, Ollie," she said quietly. "You wanted to talk to me?" 

"Hey, Thea." Oliver gave a smile, like always. But, like always since he'd come home, it was strained and guarded. "Yeah, I had something I wanted to say to you. I know you were wondering where I've been going and what secret I've been keeping. I wanted to tell you what's up with me. You deserve to know." Every word made it sound like he was choking out the words, but he persevered. His hands trembled, cleverly hidden as he crosses his arms.

The breath the girl had been drawing caught painfully in her lungs, refusing to budge until the story had been told. She had known something was going on. She had been oh so positive he had been the Arrow, but that was proved to be very wrong. She wondered what was really going on with her darling alpha brother. 

"Mom already knows half of what I'm going to tell you. I think she suspects the other half, but she's never said anything." He glances up at his sister, taking a deep breath. He had been looking down at the tikes of the roof almost the entire time, as if ashamed.  "Omegas have gained a lot of rights and respect in my childhood. People have really made a difference in Omegan Rights. But back when I was born, even though it wasn't that long ago... Having an omegan first born was a disgrace. People would... People would lie on birth certificates about their child's dynamic. They would mark down the sex and immediately put down Alpha as the dynamic. They'd have surgery done within the first year to make the scent glands inactive, even through puberty, so no one would ever know. They would have the kid on suppressants as soon as they hit twelve, so they would never experience a heat or anything else involving in being an Omega. Any rich family would make sure their omega first born acted like the perfect first born. Our family was no exception, Thea." 

"What?" Her breath was back but now ice ran through her veins. "So you're- And Mom and Dad-"

"I'm an omega, yeah," Oliver confessed with a bitter laughed. He tossed his head in such a familiar way that Thea was thrown back to the days where her brother would sheepishly confess his fuck ups to her and she'd laugh about them with him. But the familiar moment passed as soon as it came. "Mom and Dad definitely know. But you can't blame them. They were protecting me, in their own way. It's just time for me to stop being protected and actually be myself."

"Wait! But what about all those omegas you fucked? You reek of one now!" That made no sense to Thea, who tried with all her heart to wrap her head around it all. Oliver had to be telling her for some other reason than just sharing his dynamic. There was definitely something else, he had even said so. "Why fuck them if you're not interested?" 

The question drew out an unexpected flinch and guilt pooled in Thea's gut. "I never said I wasn't interested," Oliver replied in a near whisper that was nearly drowned out by the light breeze. He had never sounded so small, so ashamed in his entire life. Suddenly, something clicked. 

"Oh." Thea's eyes widened as the realization hit. "You're omellien. At least, you're not straight. Do you like all dynamics, or just omegas, or omegas and betas-" 

"Omega's, exclusively," Oliver answered, interrupting before Thea could ramble like an idiot as she so hates to do. "I would call myself Omellien. It fits. I'm definitely not straight," he clarified with a laugh. "I've never liked an alpha in my life, and no beta caught by attention. Is that... Is that okay?" He paused before the question, as if scared to ask it aloud.

"Yeah! Of course it's okay! I mean, I've known Tommy was tridynamic for years and I've never had a problem with it." She paused for a moment to laugh, the tension falling like rain off her shoulders. "And here I thought you were some sort of vigilante, but you were really just hiding your dynamic and sexual orientation from the world." 

"Yeah, that is pretty funny." If Oliver's voice sounded off, Thea didn't notice nor point it out. 

She turned to leaved, hopping through the window effortlessly. Oliver stayed where he was, watching his sister leave. He'd told her his biggest secret. He could tell her that other one another time.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was done writing Arrow stuff. Apparently... I was wrong.


End file.
